Queen of Chaos
by you7890th
Summary: This is an adaptation of the 2004 Batman Cartoon but with a female Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Bat and The Belfry

Bruce Wayne was 'celebrating' his 3rd year as the Batman after catching a mob leader and leaving him tied up for the police to arrest him. Alfred was also trying to convince him to go to a basketball game so that people would never expect that he was Batman.

"Sir it will only be 2 hours long. I'm sure that Gotham can last without for that long."

"Alfred I can't stop now Gotham's crime is now almost none existence. If I stop now it could go back up."

"Yes sir it _could_ go up. Gotham has a police force they can deal with a lot of the crimes and besides thanks to Bat-Rader you are only a click away from the Batcave." Alfred concluded, he was willing to argue this all night and Bruce knew it. Bruce sighed and reluctantly agreed to go to the game.

**GOTHAM POLICE STATION**

Chief Angel was giving a speech to the detectives of Gotham about Batman's most recent arrest.

"All right, enough is enough. This 'Batman' needs to be caught and thrown in jail or Arkham Asylum with the rest of the crazies" he barked "it won't be long before the media finds out he really does exist."

"Uhh Chief" Ethan Bennett nervously spoke up as the Chief glared at him "but isn't the Batman helping us, now crime is at an all time low." The Chief continued to glare at him and after a moment of silence he spoke again.

"Now you listen to me, what do you think will happen once the public find out he is real" he's eyes looked at every detective there, "we will be a laughing stock. People will lose respect for us and then when this... _freak_ leaves, gets killed or is arrested what do you think will happen. The crime will be too much for us to handle so everyone stop sitting on your hands and catch me that bat" he shouted and everyone quickly scrambled backed to their work.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**

A guard was during his usual routine of checking to all the cells to see if everyone was fine.

"Cell 21b... check. Cell 22b...check. Cell 23b...check." He then scribbled something on the paper he was holding. He then stopped and walked back to cell 23b.

"This one's supposed to be empty" he said to himself in confusion. He looked inside a saw red eyes and a big grin and then a feminine voice said

"Well I was feeling a bit screw lose so I thought that I would let myself in." She then began to laugh madly.

**GOTHAM POLICE STATION**

Chief Angel was walking with Ethan towards Ethan's office after talking to him about him having nothing on the Batman.

"Because of you inability to get any evidence on the Batman I've got you a new partner"

"New partner, is that really necessary?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly and opened the door. "Meet Ellen Yin she will be helping you on all your cases from now on"

Ellen was stood right in front of him looking at him with a stern look and seemed on impressed "_Great"_ thought Ethan "_Still, I should be nice if I'm gonna be working with her from now on."_ He put his hand out and said with confidence "I'm Ethan nice to meet you." There was a moment of silence but then she shook his hand and replied "likewise. Now tell me everything you know about the Batman."

**GOTHAM SPORTS ARENA**

"And the Gotham Gators are leading by 6 points at the end of the second quarter, the away team are gonna have to really step up their game." The announcer said as the teams went back to the benches for a rest. "And as you can see local Gotham citizen and billionaire Bruce Wayne is here to support his team." Bruce could be seen in the front row with 2 supermodel-like girls on each side. Then he could be seen pulling out what seemed like a phone he then put it back and stood up and apologised to the girls and stood up and left. "W-Well I'm sure Mr. Wayne is very busy man so let's get back to the game".

**GOTHAM POLICE STATION**

"The Bat never leaves a trace no finger prints, no used equipment and hell even the tyres he uses aren't on any record." Ethan explained to Yin.

"So he must be extremely rich to afford all of those things."

"And contacts if he can do this for 3 years without any record of all the stuff he has bought." Just then an alert came up on the computer and Ellen went to look at it and her eyes widen.

"Someone just opened the whole left wing in Arkham," She said in a rushed tone.

"WHAT! that's crazy."

"Crazy enough to lure a bat." She replied in an excited tone as she grabbed her jacket. Ethan just groaned and fallowed.

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**

Batman walked down the deserted left wing silently taking in all of his surroundings and after inspecting the bottom floor moved up to the second floor and saw an unconscious security guard laying face down.

He ran towards him and turned him over, he recoiled in disgust as he looked at his face. His eyes were wide and his pupils were larger than normal; his face was paler than usual and his mouth was forced into a massive grin straining every muscle in his face and causing blood to come out of his gums making his lips seem redder than normal. He then looked down and saw a joker playing card in the man's pocket, he picked it up and turned it over and sees a picture of a grinning women with red eyes staring straight at him who had her face covered in white make-up making her look like a clown. He then heard a full belly manic laugh pierce his ears, he stands up quickly getting into a defensive stances.

He looked around quickly but couldn't see anyone and as soon as he looked up he saw the same face as on the card. She jumped down and landed a few feet in front of him, she then stood up straight smiling at Batman. He looked at every aspect of her making sure to remember it and be cautious of any chemical weapons she might have. She was almost as tall as him as she stood at about 6'1 and had a lanky kind of physique; she had shoulder length green hair that was spiky at the end; she had a moderately large chest and she wore a very long sleeved black, green and dark blue zigzagged patterned shirt with a purple waist jacket over it and baggy black trousers and wore no shoes or socks. Her make-up covered all of her face and had no spots that showed her true face.

"Looks like his ma' don't you think" she exclaimed in a slightly high pitch whimsical tone as she pointed at her face and flashing him a impossibly large smile. Batman glared at her and responded "I suppose you did this to him."

"What! don't you like the new him"

"It's disgusting. What did you do to him"

She just frowned for a nanosecond but then went back to grinning like a madman. "Just a laughing gas. Wait! Don't tell me you not an inmate." She then laughed wildly and then pointed at him (or at least her arm was it was impossible to see her fingers because of the length of her sleeve) "I mean what human gifted with sight would dress like you. Come on black. BLACK! it is sooooooooo over used to make people look scary. Speaking of which do you like my new threads."

"Who are you" seethed Batman.

She then mocked a frown and sad in an over the top sad voice "What you don't like my clothes."

"WHO. ARE. YOU!" Shouted Batman, he was losing patience with this woman.

"The Joker" Batman then grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up closer to his face.

"Whoa. Down boy you won't get the girls that way" she then giggled at her own joke.

"Not what. WHO!" Batman then tried to wipe her make-up, until she slapped his hand and revealed no of it had gone off.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's perma-clown" Batman looked at her in disbelief _"What kind of psychopath is she."_ He then dropped her and she landed perfectly and gave him mocking thank you.

"Listen to me, you're not well. If you do as I say we can help you" Batman said trying to reason with her. But she just laughed at him for at least 30 seconds and then breathed hard and said. "And what will you do. Huh. Put me in the looney bin, I'm already here" she then jumped up at kicked him in the chest knocking him away.

**OUTSIDE ARKHAM ASYLUM**

Ethan and Yin had just arrived and got out of the car and walked up to the police officer in charge.

"What's the situation with the patients and the bridge" Yin barked in an authorised tone.

"We've got almost all of them but the bridge was blown up by a jack-in-the-box bomb"

"What? In fact it doesn't matter we'll just swim across" she replied quickly and then dived into the water surrounding Arkham. The officer just looked at Ethan with a bewildered look.

"New partner. Just came from Metropolis. Lots of energy." He replied as he followed her.

When they finally reach the other end at climbed out of the water Yin ordered Ethan to check the left side while she checked the right as she pulled out her gun.

**INSIDE ARKHAM ASYLUM**

Batman tried to ground kick the Joker but she jumped back and pulled out a gas cannon.

"Don't be scared Batsey it will only make you smile." But before she could fire Batman throw a Batarang knocking it out of her hand on to the ground floor.

"Hey! My gas do you know how long it took to make" the Joker whined but as she turned back to face him, he punched her to the floor.

"Owww! Didn't you're parents teach you not to hit a girl" Batman then attacked her with a flurry of punches and kicks but she managed to dodge or block every hit.

"I knew this place... was too good to be true... my old hideout is a mess and this one... just screamed me" the Joker panted while trying not to get knocked down. She then jumped a few feet away after Batman finally hit her in the stomach.

"Fine! have the asylum. But soon all of Gotham will be smiling just like me." And with that she jumped out of one the windows. Batman was about to chase her when he remembered the guard and quickly grabbed him and headed to the Batcave. As he left he could hear Ethan yelling at him to stop.

**THE BATCAVE**

Batman was working on the computer to see if the playing card had any prints on it or if the computer could see if the Joker's face matched with anyone recorded. Then Alfred came out of the elevator with a tray with a sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Sir, thought you might need a pick me up"

Bruce looked up and smiled "Thanks Alfred I feel like this is going to be a long night."

Alfred put down the tray next to him and looked up at the screen. "A clown sir?"

"She's the one who broke in to Arkham and released the patients."

"You know sir, when I said you should meet a female companion I was talking to Bruce not the Batman."

"Alfred with gone over this I can't commit that much time away from Batman."

"We all need companionship Sir"

"Alfred I'm going to need your help with something." said Bruce changing the conversation "I need you to check what's wrong with someone." as he pulled back a curtain to reveal the guard from Arkham.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Alfred was he moved next to the guard. "Our clown friend, I assume"

"Unfortunately yes."

"I'll get right on it sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**WAYNE MANOR**

Alfred had finished his check-up on the guard from Arkham Asylum and came up to tell Bruce about the guard. Bruce was watching the news talk about The Joker's attack on the asylum.

"I am confident that our best detectives are very close to catching the perpetrator." Chief Angel addressed the sea of reporters outside the police department.

Alfred switches off the T.V to get his attention. "And Gotham Gator fan Bruce Wayne with an unbreakable alibi. But back to our guard friend." Bruce looked up quickly now giving Alfred his full attention.

"How is he?"

"Medically speaking he is fine as far as I can tell. He is just trapped in his own mind." The door bell then rang and Alfred went to go and see who it was.

Bruce leaned back pulling out the card of The Joker with her insane smile directed right at him as if challenging him. "_The only way to find a cure is to get my hands on the Joker gas. But where would she be."_ He then thought back to the fight and remembered her talking about her old hid-out. _"If I find the old hide-out, I can find this Joker before she puts a permanent smile on all of Gotham."_

"Master Bruce." Bruce quickly put the card back in his pocket.

"Ah. Yes who is" He responded as he stood up to greet the person at the door.

"The police, Master Wayne" Alfred said with a hint of worry as he looked Bruce in the eyes.

Ethan Bennett stood there with a stern look that was directed at Bruce. Alfred went off to clean up the room. "D-detective I hope there is no problem involving me." Bruce studded, taken aback by the police showing up. Ethan remained static, but then his emotionless face turned to a smile.

"Bruce don't worry it's just a social visit." Ethan said laughing at his friends worries as Bruce scratches the back of his head nervously. "But where have you been Bruce, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Master Bruce was at the basketball game last night." Alfred stated as he walked past them as Bruce glared at him for saying it in such a rushed way.

Ethan laughed "Must be easy to be able to go to all the basketball games you want. Speaking of which I thought we were going to shoot hoops last Saturday, what happened."

Bruce sighed "Sorry Ethan I've been swamped down with work 24/7."

Ethan and Bruce were sitting down next to each other with a cup of coffee each and talking about what had been going on with each other lately (mainly though it was Ethan talking about his new partnered) while Alfred was polishing a very large Chinese's vase.

"So what are the main reasons you came over I doubt you came all the way here to talk about Detective Yin."

Ethan leaned forward putting down this cup of coffee and began to talk more seriously "I take it you heard about the attack on Arkham, right."

"Yeah, it happened last night by someone called The Joker right?"

"Hmm, that one. You see me and Ellen went over there and when I was there... I saw The Batman."

SMASH!

Alfred had dropped the vase smashing it in the process. Ethan and Bruce's heads whipped around to see what happened.

"Sorry sir just surprised that's all." Alfred apologized with embarrassment detectable in his voice for being caught listening in.

"It's ok Alfred just be more carefully next time."

"Of course Sir" Alfred bowed slightly and left the room to get a broom so he could clean up the floor.

Bruce looked back at Ethan with a concerned expression _"this is not good, I'm going to have to be extra careful now to avoid being caught."_

"The problem, Bruce, is that I've been told by my Chief that I have to try to bring him in and Ellen agrees with him."

"But"

"But I don't think that he should be arrested. I mean look at what's happened to the crime around Gotham lately. I just don't know what to do."

"Well I won't pretend to know everything. But if think you should arrest him, arrest him and if you don't then don't." Ethan smiled back.

"Yeah your right I shouldn't be taking in the good guys. However it will be extremely difficult to help him without anyone finding out."

"I know you can do it Ethan you're the best detective in the world."

"Ha-ha I don't know about that but thanks for the vote of confidence" Ethan got up to leave "I would love to stay but I've got a lot of work to do and next Saturday you HAVE to come to play basketball"

"Of course Ethan, I promise" Bruce called out as Ethan left the house. _"Well at least I have at least one person on my side in Gotham G.C.P.D"_

**AN ABANDONED AMUSEMENT PARK**

Batman stood on the rooftop of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers looking down at an old amusement park with a massive fake clown head above the entrance. _"If I'm right this is the most likely place she will be at and if so I should be able to get the formula for her strange gas."_ Batman jumped of the building and glided down towards the park and landed perfectly in the centre of the park and began to sneak around too look for clues for where The Joker would be.

He came into a room with a 10ft tall cardboard castle that had a hot air balloon in the middle of it and on top of the draw bridge there were two masks, one that was smiling and the other crying. Suddenly The Joker jumped from out of nowhere and landed on the top of the castle and laid down facing The Batman wearing the same clothes that she was during their last encounter.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before Batsey but a man and woman were in an old amusement park and the man said-"

"Where is the gas Joker?"

The Joker sat up quickly and looked at him with disappointment. "What kind of punch line is that you've got to work on some witty come backs if we're gonna be fighting each other from now on"

"From now on? You'll be in Arkham to get your head looked at."

The Joker just laughed "Please! You think this is the final show down we are locked into an internal battle. Destined to be with each other like comedy and tragedy; two sides same coin."

"People are dying Joker, give me the gas or I vow to turn you're smile upside down"

"Ok"

Batman just looked at her with wide eyes "W-What!"

"I'll give you the gas in fact" she pulled out a playing card "I'll go one further and give it to all of Gotham." She then flicked the playing card at a rope that was tied to a heavy bag that was keeping the balloon on the ground. Batman divide out of the way to avoid being crushed and when he looked up he saw the balloon was already in the air with The Joker laughing loudly at him.

People walking down the main street of Gotham could now see a giant hot air balloon which had been painted to look like a clowns face and it was currently heading towards the statue of Gotham.

Batman was back on the rooftops watching where the balloon was heading _"She plans on popping the balloon over Gotham. It must be filled with the Joker gas."_

**GOTHAM POLICE STATION**

Ethan and Ellen were looking at reports of strange sightings on the Gotham high streets.

Ethan was shocked "That's..."

"Crazy" she turned to look at Ethan "I'll drive."

**GOTHAM HIGH STREET**

The Joker was leaning over the edge of the balloon so much that it looked like she was about to fall out. She was waving at people who walking around on the ground. She then began to jump around the basket of the balloon laughing.

"Don't worry Gotham you will soon be laughing with me."

Batman glided towards the balloon and then flipped backwards to turn it into a dive kick. The Joker tried to duck but was too slow and got hit in the face and fell to the ground.

"Stop this balloon Joker. NOW!"

"Ha-ha-ha are you stupid, this thing doesn't have breaks"

She then pushed herself up and began to try to knock Batman down.

Back on the ground Ethan and Ellen were driving under the balloon

"It's the Batman... and he is fighting a clown" Ellen told Ethan with disbelief.

"Wait, maybe it's the clown that attacked Arkham and Batman is just trying to take her down."

"Then what about the missing guard"

"I don't know, maybe he needed help."

"Fine we take in the clown for the attack on Arkham and Batman for being a vigilantly."

Joker had now picked up a wooden hammer to attack Batman while Batman was trying to fight off The Joker and figure out how to stop the balloon hitting the statue. He then throw down a smoke bomb to distracted The Joker as he jumped to the side of the basket and shot a grappling hook around a building to swing the balloon to the right avoiding the statue.

The Joker was coughing violently from the smoke and when she waved the smoke away and sees that the balloon had only just missed the statue.

"You cheating son of a B" she yelled at him and charged at him with incredible speed planning on throwing him off. However Batman saw her coming and used her own momentum against her to throw her off the side.

When he looked down he saw her holding on with both hands and sighed with relief as he thought she had fallen completely off. He looked up and saw they were heading to the harbour. He pressed a button on his utility belt to call his Batboat to the harbour and shot another grappling hook to attach to the Batboat.

The Joker was about to climb back up but the sudden increase in speed caused by the speeding the Batboat across the Gotham River stopped her being able to get up.

Before the balloon could hit the water both Batman and The Joker jumped out to stop them being hurt. The Joker pulled out a parachute to slow her descend and Batman drove into the water to pop the balloon under water to make the gas harmless.

As Batman came back up with a bottle of the gas The Joker was landing a few feet away from him and started splashing water in his face.

"You party-pooper do you have any idea how long that took to make"

"It's over Joker you have nothing left"

"Yes but I'll be back and you'll live to regret ever challenging me!" She yelled in a over the top voice.

**GOTHAM HARBOUR**

Ellen looked through her binoculars seeing the Batboat leaving at great speed.

"We'll Batman got away... But we can take in the clown"

Ethan pointed to the clown who was now tied up in the basket of the balloon. "Well I know you love to swim."

**THE BATCAVE**

Batman had landed right in front of the computer and began to work on an antidote. But he couldn't help but be worried if The Joker was right about them meeting again.


End file.
